Leaving New York
by Sere Bing
Summary: Short Standalone, set a few hours before the show "Joey" started. Mondler, Lobsters, Phoebe/Mike. Of course though, this is not about the couples, but mostly about friendship.


**I got this idea about… two weeks ago, I guess. ****I was listening to "Leaving New York" by R.E.M (If you haven't yet, I suggest you do, because it's a beautiful song) and this popped into my mind. I *was* supposed to do a lobster kind of thing, but since I don't even like Rachel that much for a starter, I just couldn't do it. (And I'm not saying I hate Rachel, just so you know xD). Oh, and also, my big sister is getting married in three days! **

**Disclaimer: To make my point, I'll just say that in 1994, when the show started, I was barely two years old. **

"Thanks for coming, you guys."

"Are you kidding us, Joe? Of course we came!" Monica said, her voice shrill, holding Erica.

"You're going to make it big, Joseph." Phoebe added, wiping her tears.

"Joseph? Come on Pheebs, you can't let me leave knowing you full named me!"

"I'm sorry Joey. It's just going to be so hard! You're like… the big bro… the big bro…" Phoebe trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

"Yes Pheebs, I know. You'll always be the little sister I never had too."

"You have seven sisters, Joe." Chandler quipped.

"Where are Ross and Rachel?"

"They should be here any minute." Monica answered, looking at her watch.

"So, exactly, where are you going to stay?"

"Well, I'm going to L.A. and my sister is going to help me find a place. I guess for the first few days I'll stay with her, then I'll just move out."

"Why did you decide to do this? All of a sudden?"

"I didn't decide all of a sudden. I decided a long time ago, I just didn't know how to break the news to you guys."

_You might've laughed if I told you_

_You might've hidden a frown_

_You might've succeeded in changing me_

_I could've been turned around_

_It's easier to leave than to be left behind_

_Leaving was never my proud_

"Still, you should've told us. I mean, it came as a shock to all of us."

"I just thought, you're all doing something for yourself you know? You had the babies" He said, pointing to Monica and Chandler , then faced Phoebe and Mike "You got married and Ross and Rachel are back together, and with Emma, they're like, a family. And I'm happy for all of you, really! But I just realised, that I have to do something for myself too. And I thought that if I told you, you would have made me change my mind."

"And there's just no way you will."

"No Chandler. There's no way."

"We're just going to miss you so much, you know that?"

"I know Mon. I'm going to miss you too, but I really have to do this."

"Hey! That's Ross!" Chandler exclaimed.

"Hey Joe! I'm sorry, Rachel couldn't make it, but she said she's going to be here in five minutes…"

"I might not have five minutes, Ross."

"I know, and I'm sorry about that. She really wanted to come, but she's stuck in the traffic, and let's face it, Rachel is no good with a car." He said, picking up Emma from her stroller.

"I know. I just hope there's enough time."

_I looked ahead, I'm sure I saw you there_

"This is the last call for the flight to Los Angeles-"

"Obviously not." Joey said, picking up his bag and starting to hug everybody.

"I love you guys. Just call me sometimes, even just to tell me 'hi'. Okay? Seriously, I'm going to miss you all, and I couldn't stand not to hear from you. Mon, seriously, keep an eye on Chandler on my behalf. You don't know what he could get himself into, and..."

"Thanks for the trust, Joe" Chandler joked.

"I'm just saying-"

"Joe! Joey!"

"Rach! You made it!"

"Of course I did! I'm sorry, it's just this guy at work was talking like no stop for two hours, and while I was coming here, this stupid guy, almost killed me, because he just couldn't stop his car! I mean, I know he was supposed to go first, but come on, I had o go to the airport!"

"Yeah, apparently they don't keep track of that when they make the driving rules." Monica said.

"Okay, you have been hanging around him too much" Rachel stated, nodding towards Chandler.

"Yeah, I know."

"Now, that's more like it!"

"Yeah, Rach? Kind of have to leave."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Joe! I guess… I just want to make you known that you've been an amazing friend."

"Yeah. You too."

"I'm sorry, but I really have to leave, you guys. I love you"

"We love you too, Joe."

As he left, he didn't see Rachel crying, the babies waving at the plane, or Monica hugging Phoebe. All he saw, were the lights of New York fading out.

_Leaving New York never easy_

_I saw the lights fading out_

**Okay, this is short, and stupid, but I just, had to write it.**

**I don't like the end, I find it kind of… I don't know, I just don't like it.**

**Oh, review. Even if you just want to say "I hate it, you're the worst writer ever", that's okay. Seriously :D **


End file.
